


Lullabies Assemble!

by Mycroft_is_my_Holmesboy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But he kinda does, But we kinda like it, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Peter hates that he loves Wade, Poor humor, References to Gasses, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony is only implied, Wade Has Issues, Wade is Adorable, lots of issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_is_my_Holmesboy/pseuds/Mycroft_is_my_Holmesboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew he would regret it, the day he let Deadpool discover his secret identity, as the only adopted child to Tony Stark, but he didn't know it would come to pass like this. At least Wade has a bearable singing voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, which came to be in a fit of exhaustion between my roommate and I. Read it as Spideypool or don't, but know that I see it that way.

Peter Stark covered his eyes, wondering what he had done to deserve this. Actually, he knew exactly what he had done: he'd let one Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, follow him home and perch outside his window at the Tower. The merc was harder to shake than an elephant. Try and shake an elephant, if you don't believe it. Now his secret was out, if only to this one, surprisingly secretive confidant, and Peter was forced to deal with having his window broken on a weekly basis for everything from a plea for a midnight chimichanga trip to Wade just wanting to say HI (loudly) to 'No, Baby Boy, it's not my blood, well, mostly anyway, why do you ask?'. Tony kept changing around their security system, but so far nothing he seemed to do could keep Wade Wilson at bay. For the most part, Peter didn't really mind, because it was all generally harmless and Wade was in the habit of occasionally leaving little piles of money, and tootsie pops, for whatever reason, to pay for the things that he broke.

This, however, Peter had never expected. He should have, really, because it was Wade and one should always expect insanity around... the insane. Especially when that insane person claimed to be in love with you, and apparently felt that the best way to prove that was through song.

'I wrote it just for you, Baby Boy!' was what he had said, breaking Peter's window for the seventeenth time in three months. Now he was plucking away at the violin in his hands, making a mockery of what should have been a delicate, beautiful instrument, before his mask stretched over his opening mouth and Wade began to sing.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Stark,  
How I wonder how you fart  
In your spandex suit so tight,  
With your Spidey eyes so white,  
Twinkle Twinkle Little Stark,  
How I wonder how you fart."

There was a a long moment of silence, until Wade finally let out an excited, "SOOOOOOOOOOO?"

".... I hate you, Wade."


End file.
